A Night of Distractions
by Sakura1287
Summary: Did this as a challenge fic.....Draco and Ginny strive for a night alone but run into many distractions. one-shot D/G


fhA/N: This is a fic I wrote from a challenge I was given. I managed to make the fic sound somewhat believable, and it does make sense, but some things are very random. So if any quotes or objects don't seem to, well, fit, you can thank my good friend SilverEssence, for making me put them in there. Enjoy.

~*~

It was nearly two in the morning. Draco Malfoy and Ginny Weasley had been planning this little get together for days, and the long-awaited night was finally upon them. 

Their relationship was still new, and in the growing stages. However, being that it was in secret, they didn't often get to spend much time together. Except, for instances like these, in the dead of night. 

Ginny had been sitting in her prefects bedroom alone, watching the Muggle TV show, "The Bachelor." Even though, as a full-fledged witch, she thought the show a bit shallow, she was hooked. Spending the summer with an American witch had messed her up a bit, as she was now liking reality television where hopeless women chase after hopeless men.

It was almost a bit like Draco and Ginny themselves, hoping against hope that their relationship would make the news, after the series had ended. Or, in their case, after their schooling was completed.

However, the future was on neither of these students' minds that night. In fact, the only thing either of them was thinking presently was meeting each other and having the night of their lives, no distractions. 

Ginny picked herself up from her purple velvet chair, which was placed directly in front of her television set. The chair had been a gift from her mother, when she'd found out that Ginny was a prefect. The 'old-fashioned' look it was trying to achieve clashed horribly with the pale greens of the rest of the room, but hey, it was comfortable. 

Changing into her slinky black nightgown, and throwing her robes over it, Ginny Weasley set out to meet Draco. 

-

They had only been together for about five minutes, and involved in a furious snog-fest, when they heard a crash, further off down the corridor.

"Oh, bloody………" Draco's voice trailed off as he pulled Ginny into a nearby classroom, assuming the sound had been either Peeves or Filch. Neither one were they looking foreword to an encounter with, not on this special night. 

"Hm, let's just ignore them, Draco," Ginny mumbled into his chest, ready to go back at it. 

He shook his head a bit, wanting to make sure they wouldn't get interrupted. The door was open a few centimeters, and the blonde boy peeked out.

"Longbottom!" He cried into the dark after a few seconds. 

The startled boy looked up at him in alarm. "I, uh, sorry, I was just, and then," he couldn't seem to pull a sentence together. However, when he saw Ginny, he relaxed. 

Draco sidled over to him, giving him a venomous glare. "You'd better have a good reason for being here, Gryff, or else I'm going to be very angry."

Neville looked to Ginny for support, before realizing she was siding with Draco. She shrugged her shoulders, waiting for him to speak.

The uninvited boy gulped, and then cast a wary glance at Draco. "It's, it's just that my toad, Trevor, got away again." He assumed that Draco would assure him that his excuse wasn't good enough, pounce on him, and eat him for a midnight snack.

Instead, Draco's face softened. "Look, pest, if I help you find your bloody frog, will you leave us alone and pretend you saw nothing tonight?" 

A look of ecstasy crossed Neville's face. "Sure! Thanks!"

Draco mumbled. "Don't mention it. Ever."

Ginny and Neville watched as he begrudgingly wandered off down the hall, leaving them alone by the empty classroom. When Draco was out of earshot, Neville felt it safe to ask, "What are you doing out with Malfoy?"

She felt her new found Slytherin-like attitude coming on, but Ginny tried to suppress it, since Neville was a friend and all. "Well, nothing right now, since we were interrupted." She paused, then explained further. "We're friends now, but don't think anything of it. No one knows yet." 

He was about to reply when Draco bounded up the hall toward them. He seemed to be struggling to hold something inside his robes. "I didn't find your frog, there's nothing in this corridor. However, I did find this ruddy toy, maybe it'll go as compensation?"

From deep within his robes, he unearthed a simple, yellow rubber duck. 

"Trevor!" Neville jumped foreword and snatched the duck from his hands, rubbing its smooth rubber side along his face. The duck had a goofy grin on its face; making Draco want to throw it over the side of the Astronomy Tower. 

"I accidentally transfigured Trevor into a bath toy, thank you so much for saving him!" Neville gushed, giddy with happiness.

"Yeah, yeah, that's enough small talk. Get out of here." 

Neville scampered off down the corridor.

"What do you say we find a different spot?" Ginny suggested, implying she didn't want to be interrupted again. 

Nodding, Draco grabbed for her hand and they took off down the hall, and up the stairs to a higher floor. 

Just as they were about to take up residence beside a large statue of a troll, they heard faint humming coming down the hallway. 

"Not again!" Draco cried, jumping behind the statue and taking Ginny with him. After a few moments, they saw where the source of the music was coming from.

McGonagall was meandering down the hallway, in a frantic daze. The surprising part of it, though, was that she was carting a sleek, black espresso machine along with her. It was unlike any they had ever seen, covered with buttons, nozzles, dials, and switches. The machine was nearly half her size, and slowed her down a bit in her trek back to her classroom, where the students assumed she was going.

As she got closer, they heard her muttering to herself. "A million bloody papers to grade, no respect, thankfully Binns doesn't need this anymore, the old bag finally came in handy around here, lending me his coffee maker."

Luckily she was too stressed out to notice the students hiding, rather poorly, behind the statue only meters away. 

After she had passed, Ginny and Draco stumbled out of their hiding spot, mumbling about how luck just wasn't on their side that night. 

"Come on Gin, I know a place that we'll be alone." Draco said insistently, dragging her back down the stairs. "This time with NO distractions."

She agreed and followed, anxious to spend time alone with Draco. She had dreamed of this for so long, and now that they were actually together, she could barely wait another second. What was with everyone out of bed tonight?

They suddenly stopped, on the stairs, halfway down to the dungeons. There was a cloaked figure at the bottom of the steps, and it was a good thing they'd stopped, or else they would have ran right into him. Draco shushed Ginny from any questions she might have asked, and walked briskly and quietly back up the stairs, hiding behind another statue placed strategically at the top. 

The cloaked person followed out the way they came, only second later. As the figure brushed past the young couple, they were astonished to see that it was Professor Snape. 

Professor Snape holding a rather large sack of money!

They waited until he was past to comment.

"Maybe Snape actually has a love life?" Ginny suggested, shrugging her shoulders at Draco. He stifled a laugh at the absurd notion. 

Ginny looked devious. "Well, why ELSE would he be toting around all that cash?"

At this, Draco didn't hold himself back, but laughed outright at the thought of Snape paying for someone's services. It did, in fact, seem quite logical. But who, here, would take Snape's filthy money?

On that note, they put Snape out of their minds and started getting a bit playful, right there on the landing above the stairway to the dungeons. 

"Hungry?" Draco asked her, clearly out of the blue. 

She glanced up at him with confusion dotting her features. "Huh?" 

With a mischievous glint in his eye, he pulled an apple from his pocket. It was a bright red apple, about the size of his balled-up fist. It was so shiny, there was a glare coming off of it from a candle above them. She looked to him curiously.

Holding the apple right in front of her face, she realized he was expecting her to take a bite. Funny how red apples just so happened to be one of her favorite snacks. She bit into it juicily, and had only pulled away when Draco leaned in for a kiss.

Just to prolong the agony, she dodged it. "You can't do that, the bunnies will come after you!"

Frustrated, and a little amused, he questioned her, "The bunnies?"

She smirked. "Just a little nickname I gave Harry and my brother Ron."

He sighed, leaning in again for a kiss. 

He never got there though, because right at that moment, Ginny saw something peculiar coming from across the room, and quickly got up to investigate it.

"Ginny! You're killing me!" Draco whined, following behind her. 

A sharp jab in the ribs urged him to be quiet. Only then did he see what had made Ginny jump from their intimate position behind the statue. 

From across the room from them, in a room with the door slightly ajar, came hushed voices. And out the very top of the opening came a thin stream of silvery smoke, twisting and thinning into nothing at the ceiling. 

Ginny looked to Draco in alarm. He shrugged, peeking into a door for the second time that night. When she heard him gasp, she had to look as well. 

In the back of the dimly lit room, Snape stood hunched over a table, counting out his money. They had been right; he had a great deal of it in that little sack of his. Though they had been wrong in this, he was not paying a woman for her services, no, he was definitely paying one for something else. 

Trewlany was standing before him, handing their Potions Master a small bag of something in exchange for his money. In her other hand, she was holding something white, which was emitting smoke when she exhaled.

Neither Draco or Ginny were familiar with what this practice was, but both knew it was most definitely against school rules. 

"Professor Snape!" They cried in unison, half ecstatic to be catching him doing wrong, and half feeling sorry for the old bat. How miserable life must be to spend extra time with someone as drippy as Trewlany.

Snape looked scandalized at the sound of their voices. He shoved the bag into his robes, and turned his face into the disciplining nazi they were used to. 

Then he got a wonderful idea. "If neither of you ever say anything about this, EVER, to anyone," he thought for a moment, "I'll give you both top marks in Potions for the remainder of your schooling here."

Evidently if people knew about this, his career as a teacher would be over.

The two students considered his proposal. Ginny, who was currently failing Potions, urged Draco to take the bribe. Draco finally agreed, casting Snape a devious grin.

"Potions is going to be fun for now on, 'ol Snapey. Don't worry. Your secret is safe with us."

With a wink, the two students left their teachers and continued on their way, laughing about their newfound discovery. 

By this time, Draco was past patience and bordering on insanity. He had waited entirely too long for this night, and the whole entire world had been out to ruin it for them. On Ginny's side, she was having similar thoughts and grievances. They were about to park themselves inside a bathroom and call it good, when something made Ginny cry out in fury.

Sunlight was pouring in through the windows of the corridor, and from where they stood; they could hear students coming down for breakfast.

"Bloody Hell!" Draco raged, punching the wall beside him with his fist.

Sighing, Ginny kissed him, quickly and lightly on the lips. "Shall we reschedule?"

At this, Draco sighed as well. "I guess we're going to have to. Only next time, NO distractions!" 

.end.


End file.
